Ore- Sama no Neko!
by Ice Buddles
Summary: Ryou decides to buy Bakura a pet, in the hopes that it'll have a positive effect on his lazy and rude yami. Simple oneshot.


**A/N: Finally, a new story! Bakura gets a cat, wonder how that'll play out.. This was done in a bit of a hurry, so early apologies for anything out of place. Anyways, please read and review, hope you like it!**

**Remember, I do not own Yugioh, or the characters~**

* * *

Ryou paced outside the building nervously, wondering whether he should be in there or not. He stopped, glanced up at the over crowded pet store and shook his head. Being surrounded by crowds of both animals and people? No thank you.

He continued his pacing on the sidewalk outside. He couldn't help but wonder, what kind of animal would be coming home with him that day? What would Marik pick out? Would he like it? Or more importantly, would Bakura like it? This pet was after all, being bought especially for the crazy thief.

Ryou had once read somewhere that animals can make a person happier and healthier, and since all Bakura seemed to do these days was lay around the house and bitch, it seemed like a pretty good idea to get him some positive company. The only problem was that Ryou had no clue how Bakura felt about a pet, the topic had just never come up. It wasn't like he could take him pet shopping either, this was supposed to be a surprise, if it wasn't, then Bakura could have easily turned this offer down for any number of reasons.

So Ryou resorted to the next best thing, getting a friend's help in the matter. In this case, it was getting Marik's help. That's why he was currently in the store buying god knows what. Ryou could only hope that the other boy had a good sense for what to buy, better than him at least.

About half an hour after arriving, Marik finally wandered out of the store carrying a small kennel and a large bag marked with the store's name: 'Paws and Claws'.

Marik was grinning roguishly as he came sauntering back over to Ryou, who was now situated near a phone booth. Ryou glanced nervously at the kennel.

'With one that size.. what the hell did you just buy?' he had to wonder over the possibilities as Marik finally reached him, presenting the kennel as if it were a prize.

"Look what I bought~" He chimed in a sing- song voice as he unlatched the kennel and pulled out a white, small, and furred animal. Ryou blinked in disbelief.

"You bought a.. a cat? Why?" He scratched his jaw nervously, how would Bakura feel about a cat? Would he like it or..

"Why? Because it's perfect!" Marik cradled the cat in his arms, scratching it's head. It purred loudly as it rubbed against his hand playfully. At least it seemed friendly.

"And, how is a cat perfect for Bakura? I have a feeling he wouldn't like it.." Ryou stroked over the cat, it was incredibly soft. Marik smiled as he passed the cat over to Ryou, who seemed more than happy to take it.

"Well, it seems that you like it. Plus, cats just remind me of Bakura, don't they do the same for you? They can be so indifferent and just kinda cold to people. And they're just so damned fluffy, it's like Bakura isn't it? I think so.. besides, this pet isn't especially dangerous and it keeps itself clean. Would you have prefered a filthy snake or how about a rabid dog? Maybe a poisonous spider?" Marik began naming off animals one by one, making sure to emphasize the danger or unsanitary conditions they held. Ryou finally waved at him to be quiet, sick of his explanation for buying the cat.

"Alright alright, I get it. The cat seems good I guess.. you'd better pray he likes it though." He held up the cat and examined it once more. "Or at least doesn't hate it." he cautiously handed it back to Marik, who popped it back into the kennel with ease. They started off in the direction of Ryou's house, praying that Bakura was in a good mood for a surprise.

* * *

Bakura lay sprawled out on the living room couch, staring at the television with a bored disinterest. It was 2:00 in the afternoon, Ryou had been gone almost all morning by now and he couldn't have cared less.

He blankly surfed the channels, spending no more than about 5 seconds on each one before switching to the next. How long had he been laying around, trying to find something good to watch? All damned morning and still nothing was on.

He shifted uncomfortably for about the millionth time that day, still struggling to get comfortable on the old couch.

"I probably need exercise or something.." He growled lightly as he tossed the remote aside, forcing himself to rise. He stretched stiffly, trying to get his blood flowing more. He was busy stretching his tricep when the doorbell suddenly rang. He rolled his eyes, knowing that since he was now home alone, he would have to answer it.

"Hold on!" He yelled, taking the time to finish his stretching. After a few lunges on the coffee table, he sauntered over to the door, figuring it was his 'darling' hikari finally coming back home. As he opened the door, he realized he was right. Standing out on the porch was Ryou, presenting a nervous smile.

"M-morning Bakura.." Ryou stuttered, pushing past his yami to get into the house. Bakura glared down at him in annoyance as Marik followed behind, carrying a boxed kennel in his arms.

"And what exactly do you think you're bringing into my house?" He stalked after them as they set the kennel down on the table. Bakura cocked an eyebrow as Marik dropped the large bag beside it before taking out a small blue animal collar. The confused yami quickly read the words on the bag and took a nervous step back.

"'P-paws and claws'? Don't tell me.. you idiots brought home some animal!" He hissed, now taking a sudden threatening step forward. "You get that out of my house right now, or I will." He glared at the boys before him, with the obvious full intention to carry out his threat.

Ryou backed up to the table, undoing the latches that locked the kennel.

"Now Bakura.. I really want you to make an effort with this.. and.. and be nice with it, ok? I don't know how she'll react to all your threats.." Before Bakura had anytime to react, Ryou pulled a small cat out of the box. His eyes widened in astonishment, as his hikari held the white creature close to his chest, stroking it lightly.

Bakura narrowed his eyes in an ominous fashion, taking a step towards the small animal.

He leaned closer to it, but more in a curious sort of way than dangerous. His russet, usually cold and dark eyes immediately lit up in surprise.

"Let me see it." He demanded, reaching for the cat in an awkward and unsure style, as if he had never held an animal before.

Ryou hesitantly handed him the small cat, warning him not to drop it. Bakura held the animal, quietly observing it as it stared back at him, it's yellow eyes piercing. After a few seconds of a stare down, the cat rubbed against his chest, nudging against his ribs in a familiar way.

He jolted slightly, as it began mewing at him, it's eyes now reduced to slits. It seemed that she was comfortable in his arms and was beginning to lull itself to sleep.

"What.. what's it doing?" Bakura whispered, unsure of what to do as the small animal began purring. Ryou smiled at his confusion.

'almost like a child', he thought humorously.

"Bakura, she's purring.. that means she likes you.." He nodded at Marik, and they smiled, pleased with how things seemed to be going.

'So far so good'

Bakura didn't exactly seem against the idea of the cat yet, hopefully nothing would sway his decision. The dumbfounded yami stared in awe at the small furball.

"See Bakura? There's nothing wrong with her, so there's no problem, right?" Marik asked, intrusively yanking the cat from his arms to clip the collar about it's neck. Bakura glared at him, and instantly pulled the cat back.

"I wasn't done holding my cat." He hissed, now holding 'his' pet comfortably.

Ryou smiled inwardly, overjoyed that Bakura referred to her as _his_ cat. If that wasn't approval, then Ryou didn't know what was.

"And what _is_ this crap?" Bakura snarled, unclipping the collar from around the cat's neck and tossing the useless item to the floor. "Don't put something like that around her neck, it's demeaning." Bakura looked down at the cat in his arms, who was once again staring back at him in wonder.

"Bakura, pets wear collars, they need them incase they get loose or something. People will know where to bring her back if they find her." Marik stated simply, picking the collar back up and handing it to Bakura.

The thief looked at the collar with blatant disinterest and resentment. He once again tossed it away, somewhere towards the kitchen.

"No. I told you she's not wearing that shit, she doesn't need it." He stroked the cat's head easily, as if just to offend Marik in some way that only made sense to himself. "I'll train this cat so she WON'T run away. Now why don't you get your nose out of my pet's business?" He turned his attention to Ryou suddenly, glancing back down at the cat again.

"So, I can keep her now?" Ryou blinked, a bit shocked that Bakura actually liked the cat.

"W-well, yeah! We bought her just for you after all, so of course you can keep her." Ryou smiled, reaching to pet the cat that now belonged to his yami.

'Hopefully, this really does make him happier..' he thought to himself as the cat stretched in Bakura's arms.

"What do you wanna' name her anyway?" Marik asked, taking a seat at the table. Bakura glared at him before shaking his head slowly.

"Nothing. She doesn't get a name, she's a girl, and she's a cat. That's all we need to know." The young egyptian stared at him in disbelief before he rose and patted the cat on it's head. She purred quietly under his touch, her eyes narrowing in comfort.

"Why can't she have a name? Everyone needs a name. You, me, Ryou, and even her. Isn't that right lil' miss?" Marik smiled, petting the sleeping cat once again. Bakura rolled his eyes plainly.

"That's because someone else named us you idiot. Naming one's own child is treating them as if they're your property to do with as you please. It's a foolish practice introduced by humans, and i'll be damned if you think i'll give her some name. She isn't my kid, so I have no 'right' to do so." He stroked the cat in his arm's, enjoying the warmth she provided against his chest.

Marik just rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers along the table impatiently.

"First you refuse a collar, and now a name? Damn Bakura, I feel bad for any future animals you might get." Bakura glared at him, setting the cat on the table. It blinked at him for a second before hopping off and wandering into the kitchen.

"Yes, and when you condemn your future pets to a demeaning collar and a useless pet name, i'll be the one who feels bad. Now if you'd please, get the hell out of my house." He stated bluntly, signalling for Marik to go to the door.

Marik laughed at the sudden command, rising from the chair slowly and strolling to the door.

"Alright alright, i'm leaving." He opened the door and turned back to Ryou. "Just make sure he doesn't starve the poor thing." He added jokingly, quickly dodging a swing from Bakura. He stuck his tongue out at his attacker and dashed off the porch. Bakura rolled his eyes, slamming the door after the fleeing boy.

"Good riddance." He muttered to himself, wandering off into the kitchen after his pet.

"Neko.. Neko!" He called, looking around for the cat. Ryou walked into the kitchen, looking at Bakura quizzically.

"So her name is, Neko?" He asked with a smile, pointing over at the open cupboard. Bakura glanced over at it, where a small tail was dangling out. He quickly opened it and pulled out the exploring animal, it mewed at him in confusion.

"No. I told you we weren't going to name her. Neko just means cat, I didn't mean to make it sound like a name for her." He stroked the cat, running his hands over the smooth fur.

Ryou looked at him, unimpressed at Bakura's little idea of 'no name'. He smiled though, pleased that his dark actually wanted the cat. Whether or not Bakura thought of 'Neko' as her real name or not, Ryou did. It was probably all he'd be able to get out of his stubborn yami anyway, he'd just take what he could get.

"Alright then, Neko it is.." He smiled, going back to get the cat food from the store bag, with Bakura and Neko eagerly following behind.

-END-

* * *

**A/N: So, that was my random new story, inspired by the fact that I just got a kitten myself! ^u^ And I did seriously just name her 'baby neko', Original, huh?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then please review! And always remember I take constructive too!**

**-Ice Buddles**


End file.
